1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developer supplying container, and more specifically relates to a developer supplying container used in connection with a developing device or image forming apparatus employing said developing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developer supplying containers have been proposed wherein a container accommodating developer is connected to a developing device or image forming apparatus in a state such that a container aperture is downward facing so that the developer accommodated within the container is supplied to a developing device by falling through said aperture.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. SHO53-146639 and HEI3-2881 disclose developer supplying containers which transport the developer accommodated within the container along a spiral channel via the rotation of the cylindrical container provided with a spiral channel, such that said developer is delivered outside the container from an aperture provided at one end of said container. The aforesaid developer supplying containers are advantageous in that there is scant possibility of soiling the interior of the image forming apparatus or the clothing of a user due to overflow of the developer from the aforesaid aperture when installing or removing the container because the container is connected to the image forming apparatus in a horizontal state.
In the aforesaid developer supplying containers, the developer accommodated within the container is gradually supplied to the developing device so as to be depleted in accordance with the consumption of the developer by the image forming apparatus (developing device). When all of the developer accommodated within the container has been supplied to the developing device, the old empty container is removed from the image forming apparatus or the like and replaced by a new container loaded with developer.
Because toner replenishment is accomplished by replacing the container in the previously described methods, it is necessary to replace the container after all the developer accommodated within the container is supplied to the developing device and said container becomes empty so as not to waste developer remaining in the container. Therefore, the time of developer replenishment is actually limited to times when developer within the developer supplying container is completely depleted, which is disadvantageous from a maintenance perspective.
In copying apparatus, for example, service personnel from the manufacturer or dealer periodically visit the user for typical maintenance procedures such as spot inspections, parts replacement, developer replenishment and the like. At such times, the previously described methods are not capable of toner replenishment even when the developer within the developer supplying container is depleted to the extent that there is not sufficient remaining developer to last until the next service visit, thereby necessitating another visit by service personnel at a later date simply to replenish the developer, i.e., replace the container, or the user himself must replace the container. Since the replacement period is limited, developer replenishment cannot be accomplished with operational efficiency and user convenience even though the user performs the replacement.